Unkempt Promises
by wonderwall05
Summary: Her fingers traced his cheekbone sliding down to wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth. And slowly she lay down next to him resting her head on his chest.
1. Id iustus eram

Hermione wiped the wispy strands of hair away from his face with trembling fingers. Her fingers traced his cheekbone sliding down to wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth. And slowly she lay down next to him resting her head on his chest and taking his hand winding her fingers with his. She pulled herself closer draping a leg over his and trying to keep them grounded trying to keep them together.

She was in another time, a time where the only thing that really counted was her grades, where things like the war were just distant shapes on some unknown horizon. Where life was…..just was. There were pitfalls and the good times, she cried and she laughed but it was her life. There were the crazy adventures and mishaps Harry, Ron, and her always seemed to get in. She wouldn't change one single thing.

It was a rainy day and she was sitting in the window seat trying to keep back her tears. She just couldn't believe that he was gone. She couldn't believe that he could go from being her teacher one day to dead the next. Hermione was going to miss Remus Lupin. He had been so much to her, had been able to share the pain of being a pariah to most of the wizarding world. He had never made her feel that her troubles with being Muggle born were any less than his being a werewolf. She loved Harry and Ron, yes, but they couldn't really understand what it was like, to have people automatically hate you because you're parents possessed not a speck of magic. Couldn't understand the pain the word 'mudblood' inflicted. Her only consolation was gone, and she had never felt more alone.

Hermione got up slowly sniffling and wiping away her tear heading down the hallway towards the Great Hall where dinner was in session. As she neared she heard sounds of a fight from inside a classroom and she ran over throwing the door open violently. She froze at the sight that met her eyes. Ron was holding Malfoy's arms behind his back as Harry punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Malfoy's neck was bent his hair covering most of his face but she could see blood dripping from his mouth and nose, and watched as he was hit again the strange absence of emotion on his face. No pain, no fear, not even hate it made Hermione shiver.

The door collided with the wall making Harry spin around wand in hand even as Ron kept a firm hold on Malfoy whose eyes stayed on the ground. As Harry saw her his face went slack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shrieked in shock. Ron seeing it was her gulped but didn't let go of the other boy.

"Hermione-" Harry began but she cut him off.

"No, no don't even try to explain." Her face was hard and her insides were frozen with disbelief even a lit bit of horror.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ron said his face showing no repentance.

"Not as bad as it looks?" She said slowly repeating his words slowly. "So me walking on you savagely beating up a fellow student isn't as _bad as it looks._" Her voice slowly faded into cold anger.

"It's his fault Remus is dead!" Harry shouted suddenly his face tinged red and his hair in disarray. A line of blood was at the corner of his mouth.

"Harry you know it isn't!" She shouted back, "It was Greyback-"

"Yeah and who brought Greyback into our school last year? Who Hermione? Who?" He shouted spit flying out of his mouth as he looked half mad. Her eyes were wide and her breath stuck in her chest. This was not the Harry she knew.

"If you leave now I won't report you. Clean yourself up and get to dinner." Her voice was cold and flat leaving no room for argument.

"'Mione-", Ron said pleadingly.

"Now or I will go straight to McGonagall and report this. Don't you even dare to doubt me." She said her eyes narrowed in revulsion. Harry's eyes met hers and his face was calmer now, but his like Ron's held no guilt. "Leave now." She managed to grit out and Ron dropped Malfoy who fell to the ground and didn't move. She waited her body rigid until the door closed softly. Hermione ran over to Malfoy dropping to her knees hearing them crack against the stone. She turned him over slowly her eyes scanning his beaten face.

"Oh shit. Oh no. What am I supposed to do?" She muttered. "How could they do this?" She moved her hand to check his pulse and screamed when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast Granger." Malfoy said his voice low and cracking.

"Thank god you're alive." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Thank who?" He whispered and she stared at him blankly.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Can you sit up?" She asked reaching behind him to help him not waiting for an answer; she barely noticed his small wince and leaned him against the wall. "Oh fuck, Harry." She muttered her hand reaching out to touch his swollen eye but he swatted it away his eyes angry and wary.

"Don't touch it." He said heatedly.

"Sorry." She said feeling chastised. Hermione pulled out her wand and before she knew it Malfoy had grabbed her hand slamming it against a desk and she dropped her wand. He kicked it away viciously glaring at her. "Bloody hell. I only wanted to heal you!" She cried out trying to rip her hand away from him but he never let go. "What are you doing Malfoy?" He suddenly jerked her forward nearly causing her to fall in his lap and their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Never try to pull your wand on me again Granger." He said quietly and she couldn't help swallowing heavily, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours before he pushed her backwards and she landed on her butt. He made to stand grabbing the wall to help him and she scrambled to her feet as well. He was heading towards the door and she ran in front spreading her arms to block it.

"You can't go out there looking like that." She said glancing at him nervously and he just studied her for a moment before sneering.

"Trying to protect your little friends huh?" He asked his voice hard. "Watch me." He added pushing her aside easily. She ran out after him.

"Malfoy-" He turned quickly causing her to jump and clamp her mouth shut.

"I'm keeping this to teach you a lesson." He said holding up her wand and her mouth fell open wondering how he had managed to get it.

"But-" she stuttered. "But I need it for classes!" She tried not to think about the tinge of hysteria that was all too noticeable in her voice. She watched as he grinned slyly walking towards her a bit before stopping and looking down at her.

"I guess you'll just have to be good or I might just feed it to the squid." He said his eyes twinkling merrily, more like evilly Hermione muttered to herself, and then he winked and walked away. Hermione stood dumb founded not even quite comprehending what he said until he had turned the corner.

"Wait! Malfoy!" She ran after him but when she turned the corner he was gone. She screamed softly before heading to find her two soon to be ex-friends.


	2. Cassus

Hermione didn't go to dinner she just sat and waited silently fuming over the theft of her wand. Trying if anything to keep from replaying those awful, she cringed, those heart wrenching memories. Because she couldn't believe her Harry and Ron had done that. She wasn't aware that they had enough hate in them to hold a boy down and beat him up. _That's something you'd expect Malfoy to do _a part of her thought. But, the thing was he didn't. He never had. The rumor mill in Hogwarts was reliable and she would have surely heard about it because after all she was rooming with Lavender and Parvati. The look in the boys' eyes was the most awful part.

They were empty.

Empty of guilt, empty of every beautiful human emotion that she had tied to them, there was only a burning rage, a terrible hate. It was hard to try and convince herself that she had seen wrong because she observed everything for minute details. Could leave a room and return to notice that the fringe of the carpet had moved a little to the left. It was like some kind of betrayal. That Harry and Ron were remembering a wonderful man through violence, that the only thing they felt was anger and not grief.

The portrait opened and Gryffindor's returning from dinner poured in but she didn't see Harry or Ron. She sat there waiting her eyes gazing into space her fingers steepled underneath her chin as her elbows rested on her knees. People slowly went up to their rooms and the fire began to die a little leaving her in half darkness.

She looked up as the portrait swung open, promising if it was not them she would leave. But it was them and she was disappointed by the firmness of their stance and the slight lift to their chins. They had been talking preparing themselves for a fight. _Another fight _she thought wincing. But she didn't want to. They sat across from her and she distinctly felt like a teacher and winced once again dropping her hands to rest on her knees and leaned back. They watched each other warily and she decided to speak first.

"What were you two thinking?" She whispered quietly and it was a little too vulnerable for her own liking.

"It's his fault 'Mione." Harry said a hint of steel in his voice and Ron nodded his mouth a thin line.

"You have no proof." She shot back glaring at them and Harry opened then closed his mouth.

"What are you defending the ferret Hermione?" Ron asked angrily and she sat silent for a moment.

"Yes, yes I am." She said and they both continued to glare at her.

"How can you? He deserved it." Ron said heatedly.

"We were doing it for Remus." Harry muttered.

"Don't say that!" She shouted furiously jumping to her feet and they looked at the in surprise. "How dare you do him such a dishonor? Do such a horrible thing for the man who always told to use reason to solve your problems, to think rationally, and be peaceful!" She could feel tears dripping down her face and growled angrily at her own weakness. But this conversation brought back so much of the pain, that didn't even have the chance to fade.

"He would understand." Harry grit out trying to keep the blush of shame hidden. "It was the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do?" She asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do this to Remus and to Dumbledore." Harry's head jerked up pain clear on his face. "He wanted this place to be safe for students, all the students! You think he would proud of Harry? Think Dumbledore would approve you beating up a boy while Ron held his arms so he couldn't even defend himself! Would he Harry?" She was shouting now and Harry shot to his feet his eyes angry and pained.

"You don't know anything Hermione." He said quietly but savagely before disappearing up the stairs. Ron stood too his face flushed with a mixture of guilt and anger.

"Way to hit below the belt." Ron said.

"Don't even get me started on you Ron!" She said pointing her finger towards him.

"I won't." He said before following Harry up the stairs. Hermione stood for there for a moment before storming up the stairs slamming the door to her dorm behind her.


	3. Ego diligo vos

It had been a couple of days and she still couldn't stand the sight of the two boys, avoiding the Great Hall at mealtimes and sitting as far away from them as she could. All of this was earning her some weird looks and in Potions she noticed Malfoy looking at her in confusion. She had jerked her head away getting a good dose of whiplash and refused to look at the Slytherin side for the rest of class.

She was currently sitting in the library scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment as she grinded her teeth together against another bout of anger as some 6th years had just come and asked her if Harry and she had a lovers spat before running away giggling.

"Hey." She heard a whispered voice and she looked up to see Ginny standing across from her a small smile on her face. "Can I sit?" She asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied happily glad to have someone to sit with her, she looked at the table pushing books and crumpled parchments aside so the seat next to her was free.

"Merlin Hermione are you writing a novel?" Ginny said laughing lightly glancing at the four person table that was covered with all of Hermione's supplies.

"It's just this essay; I keep messing up because people are annoying me." She said, okay more like hissed glaring at some younger students who were pointing and giggling at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny said and Hermione refused to look in her the face. Ginny sighed leaning her head on Hermione's shoulder "They told me what happened." She paused, "They don't understand; they're men and think they can solve anything with violence."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hermione whispered painfully and Ginny took her hand soothingly.

"Sometimes I am too." She whispered back and Hermione watched as a tear dropped down her face before hastily being rubbed away. They sat like for a while before going back to work a silent agreement to not talk about it anymore. They stayed like for a while each pretending to do their work. Finally Ginny spoke.

"I'm going to go to dinner, you coming?" She asked giving Hermione a look along the lines of 'you better'.

"No I want to finish this essay." She said and Ginny gave her another look that said she knew that was utter shit.

"Okay but I'm getting you down there at least once this week." She said haughtily before walking away waving at Hermione over her shoulder. Hermione sighed lightly and bent down to work on her essay. She looked up for a moment and nearly screamed to find Malfoy sitting in front of her.

"Jesus Malfoy." She said pressing her hand to her heart.

"Who?" He asked again curious.

"Never mind, I want my wand back!" She said angrily holding out her hand. His nose scrunched up slightly but he reluctantly reached into his pocket and drew it out, Hermione reached for it but he pulled it back out of her reach smirking.

"Now I'm not quite sure you've been good enough." He said that damn smirk never budging an inch.

"I've been as good as a fairy." She snapped reaching for her wand again only to have it placed out of her reach. She sat back in a huff arms crossed and eyes narrowed; she wasn't quite sure how to react to this playful Malfoy.

"Well considering the size difference that doesn't really amount to much." Hermione held back a smirk before letting her mouth drop open in disbelief.

"Are you calling me fat? Oh my god you did not just call me fat!" She said loudly drawing the attention of the few students who remained in the library and the girls turned to glare at Malfoy.

"No, no not at all." He sputtered his face reddening slightly before he noticed her smirk.

"Point for Granger." She said laughing lightly at his look of appreciation.

"See this is the type of behavior that makes it impossible for me to give your wand back."

"You are going to give it back this instant Draco Malfoy," god it was strange to say his first name, "I had to ask McGonagall for a spare and she gave me a lecture about 'responsibility' and almost didn't give me one." Hermione frowned. "My spell works been off all week, I only got a 99 on the practical the other day." She jerked her head up when she heard him laugh. A smooth, masculine sound that made her skin tingle, and then she was suddenly repulsed by her reaction.

"Oh Merlin forbid you get a 99, could your expectations be higher Granger?" He asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"It's not my fault that I like to get good grades." She said sniffing and looking away a bit miffed.

"Oh come off it Granger, I didn't mean anything by it." When she didn't look at him he added, "I do as well." She turned to look at him slowly grinning.

"Is that an admission that Malfoy works hard to get good grades." For a moment he looked horrified before schooling his expression to one of distaste, his back straightening.

"No of course not, why would I need to try hard I just have natural ability." He said watching her out of the corner of his eye. She tried to hold back a giggle by biting her lip but it came out anyways.

"Okay Malfoy." She said trying to stop but letting out more laughter.

"I am really beginning to regret sitting down with you Granger." He said huffily before letting a smile crack through. "You are intolerable."

"Hermione?" She heard someone say and the smile on her face faded as she saw Ron and Harry standing at the end of the table. She hadn't even noticed them walk up; she needed to work on that.

"Hello." She said curtly trying not to feel like she was doing something wrong.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Ron said quietly but angrily as well, and Hermione sighed feeling a headache already begin to brew.

"Having a conversation, is there a problem?" Hermione asked her face a mask of innocence. She watched Harry's sullen look and laughed a little on the inside. Doesn't like it, huh? Well too bad. She turned to look at Malfoy wondering how he was reacting to all this but he was sitting back in his chair relaxed and a little amused.

"Yes there is." Harry said coldly.

"Then I guess we'll leave. Draco," she tried not to cringe when she said his name "was just about to escort me to the Great Hall." She stood and Malfoy waved his wand and her things were packed as she turned her back to the two boys she winked at him and he winked back smirking slightly. "Can I have my wand back now, though I am grateful that you were holding it for me?" She said and he handed it over reluctantly. They had almost reached the door when the boys got over their shock and she heard Ron say loudly, "She never lets _us_ hold her wand!"

She managed to get out of the library before she broke into laughter.

"Thanks for that." She said smiling at him.

"No problem I owe you after all." Her smile froze on her face as she was reminded of what had happened.

"Oh….Err, yeah no problem." She said quickening her pace.

"I was wondering about that." He said easily keeping by her side.

"About what?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"About why you stopped them and now seem so angry with them." He said and she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Well you know-" She trailed off feeling incredibly uncomfortable and wasn't ready when he stepped in front of her opening a door to a classroom and motioning for her to go in. She thought about running but the look on his face made it clear he would just chase her. Hermione ran her hand through her hair nervously before moving quickly into the room. "Okay what is this about?" She said trying to sound indignant. He just cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the door.

"I'm curious," he said shrugging his shoulder but his eyes never left her face. She fidgeted for a moment before deciding to answer.

"It wasn't right." She muttered but had the feeling he heard.

"What?" He asked incredulous.

"I know it wasn't your fault and it wasn't right for them to do that to you." She said feeling oddly vulnerable.

"Not right, huh? I thought you stuck with Potty and Weasel on everything." He said cruelly and her back straightened defensively.

"I don't just do things because people want me to. I have a personality thank you very much." She said harshly but he didn't look chastised at all.

"What about all the rules you've broken with the two wonder boys?" He asked snidely.

"Some rules are meant to be broken." She said her jaw clenched and he seemed about to laugh, "Of which beating a student is not included." She said and he sobered quickly.

"Touché," He muttered eyeing her appreciatively.

"Can I go now I am actually hungry?" She said approaching him but he didn't move from his place in front of the door.

"Do you need me to 'escort' you there? I owe you." He asked the corners of his lips twitching. She considered his comment for a moment promising to think it about another time.

"Uh no!" She said immediately and he laughed that beautiful laugh again. "I'm going to the kitchen." She said. She started to move away and he was right beside her watching her cautiously out of the corners of his eyes and she bit her lips to hold back a smile.

"You can call me Draco, if you want." He murmured a moment later and her jerked to look at his oddly vulnerable eyes.

"O-okay," she stuttered, "You can call me Hermione." He smiled a little before continuing the walk in silence.


	4. Deus tribuo mihi salus

"So who is this God person you're always talking about?" Malfoy asked trying to disguise his curiosity by continuing to scribble away at his essay. It was month or so after she had stopped Harry and Ron, she couldn't keep track because it felt like it had always been like this, her and him.

"Oh it's just Muggle religion." She said hers eyes not leaving her book.

"Religion?" He questioned and she glanced up to see a wrinkle of confusion on his forehead.

"Yes, religion," She gazed at him before asking "Do you know what religion is?" He pursed his lips, leaning back and crossing his arms silent. She sighed knowing that he would never admit he didn't know anything. "Well I guess you're just not curious enough." She said teasing him and giggled when his eyes narrowed into what he believed was a glare. She sighed again setting aside her quill and placing her hands on the table in front of her. "Okay what do you want to know?"

He opened his mouth before closing it again. "I don't know where to start." He muttered red flags of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks.

"Well it starts with this story of God, who created the Universe and all of its inhabitants in seven days." He was smirking now obviously finding it ridiculous. "God created the first man who he named Adam and the first woman who was named Eve, they lived in this paradise called the Garden of Eden, but they were not allowed to eat apples from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil-"

"Why weren't they allowed to eat the apples?" He asked his face resting in his hands.

"Because God had warned them that they would surely die," She said.

"Seems stupid," He muttered.

"Hey I'm just telling the story." She said waiting for him to stop muttering under his breath before continuing. "But there was a serpent the most clever of the creatures that God had made, "Malfoy smirked of course, "And he spoke to Eve and beguiled her into taking the fruit, so she ate and convinced Adam to eat as well. God was angered and expelled them from Eden to the harsh land outside and cursed the serpent to forever move on its stomach and eat dust." Malfoy didn't seem too happy with that fact.

"He did that to them for eating an apple?" Malfoy asked incredulous.

"It was more of not obeying his will, because his will can never be denied." She said. "Do you want to know more?" She asked wondering if he was bored by it.

"Yes." He said his voice once again curious.

"I can't recite the entire Bible-"

"Bible?"

"Yes, it's where all of God's laws and Jesus' teachings are." She said.

"Jesus?"

"The son of God, but he comes along later." Hermione began to speak again telling Malfoy of how God brought about the great flood to cleanse the world of sin and of Noah and the ark; of Abraham and then of Joseph, and about the ten plagues and the Exodus. Then she told him of the prophets. Malfoy remained fascinated gazing at her his eyebrows knit in thought. "There was a woman who can birth to a son without ever knowing her husband and this was Jesus. She was told that he was the son of God. When Jesus grew up he taught people about true and genuine righteousness, worship, prayer and service and of devotion to God. He performed miracles but the Romans who occupied the land were unhappy and had him crucified." She winced at this thought.

"What's crucified?" Malfoy noticing her wince, Hermione reached into her shirt and brought a small gold cross her mother had given her.

"This is a cross." She said before swallowing and continuing. "The ancient Romans used to have this form of torture where they would nail the hands and feet to the cross and let the person hang there until they died." Malfoy drew back his face emotionless but his eyes looked disgusted. "Jesus knew this was going to happen but he allowed it because he was going to die for the sins of all people present and past. So, now any person can receive salvation by praying to God for forgiveness and following by his laws." She stopped talking watching as Malfoy's eyes gazed at the cross and he leaned forward reaching out and taking it in his hand. Their faces were inches apart and she unconsciously stopped breathing and timed seemed to slow.

"Even me?" He asked moments later looking up to gaze intensely into her eyes. Her mind was blank for a moment before she whispered back.

"Even you."


	5. Ego mos prodigo totus vicis

Hermione had refused to speak to the boys, walking past them in angry silence and not even sparing them a glance. Ginny tried to persuade her to forgive them, but she couldn't make what they did right. She was tired of giving in; tired of letting people walk over her because they knew she was kind. She wasn't willing to be vulnerable anymore.

Hermione sat at the top of the astronomy tower in one of the notches on the raised parapet, a leg swinging lazily in the open air as her back rested against the cold stone. She took deep breathes of the cool air night and thought about the coming of winter. She loved the changing of seasons they were just so predictable, she could guess each stage and there were rarely ever surprises. She sighed leaning her head back and watching the stars emerge out of the darkening sky.

"Granger?" Someone called and she nearly fell over the edge of her seat.

"Bloody hell!" She shouted turning to see who had disrupted her. "Draco you almost got me killed!" He only smirked at her before sitting in the other side of the notch; Hermione gulped looking away as she felt his knees brush against hers and as one of his legs came to rest on one side of her.

"Some people say there are giants that live in those mountains." He asked gazing out towards the mountains, Hermione found herself looking at them too. "They also say there are giants spiders living in the Dark Forest." Malfoy said turning to look at her and she smiled lightly remembering what Harry and Ron had told her.

"They're called **acromantulas." Hermione murmured before snapping her head to look at Malfoy suspiciously while he attempted to look innocent. "That wasn't very nice." She said accusingly and he smirked.**

**"Who ever said I was nice?" His voice suddenly deep, sensual and laced heavily with innuendo, He moved forward until Hermione was in between of his legs, his fingers gliding beneath her chin. "Can I kiss you?" He asked politely and Hermione nodded dumbly. He smiled before leaning in and planting his lips softly on hers and she gasped her fingers going to twine in his silky hair. One hand moved to rest on her knee and the other went to hold her cheek. He pulled away slowly their lips parting almost sadly and he rested his forehead against hers his eyes closed. "I think I could spend forever like this." He murmured and she nodded her head in silent agreement, he smiled before moving to place another kiss on her lips. She thought she could too.**


	6. Ego spondeo

She smiled sleepily as she felt fingers brush against her lips.

"Good morning." Came a whispered voice and she cracked her eyes open to see Draco looking down at her.

"Hey." She said stretching her hands above her head groaning slightly at her tight muscles. His hand twined with hers and he brought it to his mouth kissing it lightly before placing it on his beating heart.

"Would you be scared if I said I loved you?" She asked before closing her mouth in embarrassment. That wasn't what she was going to say, but she watched as his face lightened with a radiant smile.

"Not at all darling," He murmured moving forward to place his lips against hers. "I love you too." They kissed languidly after a few moments it turned passionate and Draco pressed a giggling Hermione into the sheets. "Now Miss. Granger should try something new this time around?" He asked his eyes glinting mischievously, and Hermione gulped slightly.

"I've always liked to try new things." She said trying to sound serious but her voice cracked and he smirked down at her.

"As you wish," He murmured.

He had come to her and sat down at the _Gryffindor_ table. She was shocked had only managed to sputter as he smirked at her. This was suicide, she felt she should give him one last kiss or say goodbye because surely these were his last moments. The teaching staff even looked fearful, though McGonagall looked on with the slightest smile and a twinkle in her eyes. It was freaky how much like Dumbledore she was becoming, adopting his mannerisms if not his leniency.

"You understand you're going to _die_!" She whispered sadly patting him on the head like a stupid puppy.

"You sorely underestimate my ability to protect myself." He said huffily but he was still smirking. "Anyways I think Potty and the Weasel King are too stunned to do anything for quite a while." Hermione tried to hide her grin.

"Well there's one thing said for digging the grave deeper." She whispered and his mouth dropped open.

"How Slytherin of you," he said grinning now, and she made a face.

"Ew," She muttered.

"Hey don't talk you've let a Slytherin put his-," She covered his mouth blushing furiously.

"You're such a git." She whispered before placing her hand on the side of his face and kissing him gently grinning when she heard the hall go silent. She pulled back her eyes locked with his, "Okay so maybe it isn't that bad." She said before leaning in to kiss him again. They kissed for a while before stopping to eat their breakfast. Hermione glanced over to where Harry and Ron we're sitting, and winced looking away quickly at their glares.

"Don't let them bother you." Draco said loudly, "They can't help being idiots it's in their blood." Hermione froze looking to see the boys' reaction to this, but they appeared to be frozen and she glanced at Ginny who only winked at her stashing her wand back into the pocket she pulled it from.

"They're never going to believe you're not some Death Eater." She said seriously picking at her eggs, his finger slid under her chin making her look into his eyes.

"I am not a Death Eater." He said his teeth clenched together.

"I know," She said, "Promise you won't ever be?" She murmured looking at him expectedly.

He didn't hesitate to say, "Never, I promise I won't ever become one of them." The distaste in his words caused her to nod and press her face into his shoulder.

"Good."


	7. Ut vos votum

It was almost Christmastime and Hermione couldn't feel unhappy about the prospect of a holiday spent without her two best friends at the Burrow. She sighed rubbing her eyes as a few tears leaked out; she had only made things worst. They should have talked about it rather than her rubbing it their faces that she was dating Draco.

"Hermione?" Someone said and she tried to wipe her eyes secretly but her voice gave it away.

"Yes." She said freezing when she saw who it was, both Harry and Ron looking extremely nervous.

"Well-," Ron paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing, "Well we just wanted to make sure that you knew that Dad and the Order will be picking us _all_ up at the platform." Throughout this he was scratching his head nervously and Hermione felt her lip quiver before throwing her arms around both of them and hugging them tightly.

"I love you, you big idiots!" She said smiling even as tears slid down her face.

"We love you too Hermione." Harry said patting her awkwardly on the back.

Christmas at Grimmauld Place was not dampened at all by the grim surroundings yet Hermione was glad to find that she missed Draco and they corresponded regularly. It seemed like everything was as it should be.

888

"You lied to me!" She screamed her anger immeasurable even as painful tears dripped down her face. She beat her hands against his chest even as wincingly he tried to grab them. "You lied to me you bastard!" She shouted tearing her hands away and backing up a little.

"There was nothing I could do Hermione." He whispered his eyes looking surprisingly vulnerable. "They black mailed me I had to do it. It wasn't my fault." He whispered his grey eyes piercing hers and she felt a nudge in her mind but she pushed it away harshly and he winced.

"Stop!" She shouted trying to control her sobbing. "It is your fault! Nothing can excuse that!" Her shaky fingers pointed to the exposed patch of unblemished skin that was marred by a black mark. She shuddered closing her eyes in revulsion.

"Hermione they said they would kill you, they said they would kill me." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Then you should have died." She whispered and he stepped back his face crumpling a little before the emotion trickled away. She sobbed harder at her words. "I never want to see you again."

"Hermione-" He started but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." She said turning her head away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he looked at her, his face a mix of grief and pain, but slowly he nodded.

"As you wish," He said his eyes sweeping her face one more time and he turned and walked to the door closing it quietly behind him. Hermione waited for a moment before dropping to the ground her legs folded underneath her and face in hands as she sobbed passionately. She never thought she would lose him like this. He had promised, promised never to take the Dark Mark. She sobbed harder as she remembered how he had come to believe in salvation, how he had been trying to erase all his sins. Hermione wished she could change this one single thing, to have him back his perfect luminescent skin untainted, wished that he hadn't given in so easily.

Life just was.


	8. Vel vos, vel vos

Hermione crouched her body nearly bent in half causing her breathes to come raspy. Her eyes darting back and forth; she had never been a part of an ambush before. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be a part of one now. She watched as dew slid down the petals of a blood red rose, she was trying to think about anything but what she would have to do soon. Harry, Ron, and she had agreed that if it came to it they would kill. They would kill for the light that was in danger of being destroyed. They would do it without hesitation; they would do what was right.

Yet Hermione couldn't help but think that murder was never right, no matter what you did it for, no matter the cause. It was only a year after they had left Hogwarts (left him); it didn't seem okay to be thinking about murder Hermione wanted to cry but knew she couldn't; couldn't stand the chance of someone seeing her weakness (would never allow anyone to make her feel weak again) because they would send her home and fight to the death by themselves. She glanced beside her at the mop of red hair and the beautifully freckled face and she knew she would not stand losing him (where was he?). She raised her head and looked at a distant patch of trees where she knew Harry hid. She would fight for him no matter the cause, and maybe murder wasn't right but it was the only option they had now.

She wasn't sure what was in store for her anymore. She had come to terms with the fact that she might die here in this senseless slaughter trying to do anything to save the two (two _of the_) most important people in her life. Or maybe she would walk away. Hermione didn't even know which one she wanted.

There were pops of apparitions and Hermione bit her lip feeling the blood trickle between her teeth too keep from screaming and ruining everything; she began to recite potion ingredients in her mind even as she watched what was happening. Many dark cloaked figures had appeared and were milling about barely speaking waiting for their master. It wasn't long before he arrived more Death Eaters following him and they all dropped to their knees except for the two standing beside him.

"The time has come my followers, my pure ones." His words rolled off a tongue greased with oil and she felt herself shudder. "We will attack the Order at midnight and then we clear the world of the taint." A cheer went through the crowd and Hermione felt her face twist in disgust, in hate. She felt something brush against her leg and glanced down to see Crookshanks. Their sign. She nudged Ron and he nodded his face steely and determined, she had never seen him look stronger.

There was a massive burst of light and shouts of surprise, and Hermione was running not even realizing she had stood. Somewhere underneath she noticed that Voldemort and the two people standing beside him had not moved. But, then she was warding off a curse and shouting one back watching the bursts of green light, that were tell-tale to the most Unforgivable, the killing curse. She watched as people dropped their souls sucked out of them, and it was more terrible than the wounds that other curses were inflicting. She was caught from behind by a tripping hex and fell forward into the bloody chest of some unknown person, she shouted in disgust pushing herself up and puking while trying to wipe the blood off her face.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing at war, especially not mudblood ones." Said a voice that chilled her to the bone and she raised her head slowly to glance into the cold silver eyes. Draco's eyes.

"Malfoy," She whispered her eyes drifting to where he held his cane knowing that his wand lay inside.

"You're right where you're supposed to be on your knees in front of your betters. And that is where you will stay." Lucius Malfoy (Draco's _father_) said viciously as he leered at her and Hermione stumbled to her feet pointing her wand at his throat her eyes cold. He seemed surprised reaching for his wand which she smacked aside and he was defenseless. _This is too easy, this is so bad_ she thought.

"Wrong." (Oh god it's Draco's father!) She said before shouting those two terrible words that sucked his soul out and she watched it leave through his eyes (Draco's eyes), to trickle from his mouth, and then a shimmer left his skin and he tumbled to the ground. Hermione couldn't help but think that murder was never right, no matter what you did it for. She didn't waste another second thinking of what she had done instead spinning to fight another wizard who had been sneaking up on her.

She fought and fought, killed and killed, and knew nothing but the spells in her head and the fear in her heart. Killed a man pointing his wand at Ron and she screamed when she felt no remorse. Suddenly her arm was hit and blood burst from a long cut and began to burn, she howled in pain and began to claw at her skin trying to stop the invisible flames. She had dropped her wand and now a wizard came into view someone she had never seen before. He grinned at her screams and pointed his wand at her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes opening them prepared for the spell, one second he was standing the next he was gone a crater where he had been. She stumbled slightly fingers already numb from the blood loss and fell down her cheek pressed into the wet grass.

"Oh God please," She heard a whispered voice and she thought an angel had stumbled upon her. Hermione felt her body turned over and she saw those silvery eyes again and she screamed trying to push herself away but she was drawn to the man's chest struggling helplessly. "It's me love, it's me." He whispered and in her daze she thought it was God.

"Am I dying?" She whispered and he swore, God wasn't supposed to swear!

"No I'll just fix you up." He whispered and she nodded and she felt a tingling spread through her numb body and her vision began to clear a bit. She let her head rest against his shoulder waiting for the pain to go away. When it did she leaned backwards feeling arms cradling her back and she gasped before struggling again. "Stop Hermione, stop." He said holding her tighter, giving her a light shake when she wouldn't listen.

"What- what are you doing?" She whispered deadly afraid, yet she felt somewhere inside something rejoicing.

"Don't look at me like that." He murmured his eyes hurt.

"How should I look at you?" She asked still trying to push away but he wouldn't let go.

"Like you still love me," She froze avoiding his eyes grinding her teeth.

"I'm sorry I don't."

"You're a terrible liar, always were." His whispered fondly his breath tickling her ear.

"Stop! You don't know me anymore." She shouted looking around desperately for her wand.

"I never left you Hermione." He whispered and she froze turning feverish eyes towards him.

"How can you say that?" She tried to ask angrily but his words had stopped all of her anger.

"I was always right beside you, I was never far. I never stopped loving you, and I will never leave you again." She tried not to cry but ended up pressing her face into his shoulder, hoping that the sounds of continuous battle would mask her sobs. Once she stopped she reached her arms around him and hugged him to her body.

"I think I could spend forever like this." She muttered and she felt his breath catch in his chest and felt the small shudder that ran through his body. "I killed your father." She whispered hoping it wouldn't destroy this, but his hand moved soothingly up and down her back.

"I know." He pulled back from her and looked at her face wiping away her tears almost absentmindedly. "I had hoped to get to him first." She tried not to look surprised, it didn't work. "Do you love me still?" He asked and she felt herself ripped away from him and thrown to the ground. She sat up and watched as Ron leveled his wand at Draco's face while he watched her painfully.

"I'll make sure you never touch her again." Ron whispered hatefully, he lashed out punching Draco across the face before backing away slightly and raising his wand.

"No-" Hermione yelled lunging for his wand arm but fell miserably short watching the bolt of light enter his chest, enter his heart and suck his soul out. She reached her hand out to him even though he was already dead. His back arched slightly as he fell backwards, his head cracking against the ground. She was crying as she crawled towards him, trying to untangle his body from the twisted position.

Hermione looked at his beautiful eyes that look of pain stuck in them. She wiped the wispy strands of hair away from his face with trembling fingers. She traced his cheekbone sliding down to wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth. And slowly she lay down next to him resting her head on his chest and taking his hand winding her fingers with his. She pulled herself closer draping a leg over his and trying to keep them grounded trying to keep them together. Hermione held on to him listening to his empty chest waiting certainly for some faraway heart beat but the only sound was that of distant footsteps and she closed her eyes and saw him walking into the light.

"Even you Draco, even you." She whispered.

It didn't matter to her anymore who won because she knew now she didn't want to live without him. As the battle continued she kept her face pressed against his chest eyes closed tightly, trying with all her will to bring him back. Praying to God to see his mistake and give him back to her, but her prayers went unanswered and she felt the deep dryness fill her body, the dryness of being empty.

They lived their lives with unkempt promises and they died with them too.

_Incultus Confidentia_

**A/N: **The end! I hope you enjoyed this it went on longer than I had planned but I wanted to show the relationship between Malfoy and Hermione that I had pictured so at the end you guys would understand what was between them. Well I would love some reviews, it would really make my day.

Love always,

Wonderwall


End file.
